Connected By Their Dreams
by InuFiction
Summary: Kagome has had weird dreams since she asked spirits for true love one day.She and her best friend Sango decide to find the loving man in her dreams.Rated T to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:Inuyasha is not my property.

Connected by their dreams

By:Marianela Soza

Kagome sat by her window gazing at the moon,waiting for him.Every night he would come at exactly 10:05,to sit and talk,occasionaly stay to sleep if they stayed up too late.But that night was different.This night something happened.When he got to her window they did things routinely,Inuyasha said hi,she said hi,and they started talking.But then,Kagome asked something,something that Inuyasha could only bring himself to tell her."What exactly happened between you and Kikyou?"she asked.She had been meaning to ask him a long time ago,and today seemed like as good a time as any.Inuyasha looked at her with shocked eyes."You dont have to tell me if you dont want to.I dont want to make you uncomfortable."she said.He looked at her."2 years ago,we got into a big fight.Kikyou accused me of cheating on her because at school there was a guy named Naraku who filled her mind with bull."Inuyasha said.She looked up and saw sadness."And ever since her,I've been looking for someone honest.Someone like you."They locked each other's gazes and closed in for a kiss,a mischievious kiss.When they broke apart,he looked at his watch, "I got to go"he said.She nodded and he left.

Kagome woke up."6:05" she whispered.She layed back down and closed her eyes,making a mental picture of the sweet man that haunted her dreams.Just that picture gave her enough energy to get through her mornings.That picture of the perfect guy.The one who loved her.The one who was in her dreams.The one that could never exist.In real life,there was no such guy.Sure,she had friends who were guys,but none saw her in the way InuYasha did.But just those dreams were enough for her.She got into her uniform and ran into the kitchen."Morning Souta"she said to her younger brother.He nodded to her and she started on their waffles.They ate in peace and Kagome drove Sota to school,and went to hers.Feudel high.Bording school.She met her best friend Sango who had taken an interest in Kagome's dreams."What happened today!"Sango asked eagerly."No 'good morning'?No 'hi kagome how ya doin?'"Kagome demanded.Sango rolled her eyes "Good Morning Kagome how are you doing?"she mocked"I'm good,you?"Kagome said."Kagome just tell me already!"Sango pleaded."Fine"Kagome said and began telling her arrogant best friend what had happened in her dream.Sango gasped"Oh my god!"she shrieked."You guys kissed!"Sango asked.Kagome gave her a look "No,we kissed in my dream."Kagome said.Sango looked saddened,then she got an idea."I have an Idea Kags!"she cried."Oh,no!NOT one of your ideas!"Kagome said dramatically.Sango shot her a 'that's not funny' look."Isn't it weird that you just suddenly started having these dreams once you started majic?"Sango asked."I know what you asked the spirits for.You asked for love,and they gave you these dreams.I think maybe it's some type of sign.Maybe you should do something instead of just sitting here."Sango said."What do you suppose we do?"Kagome asked."What if we look for InuYasha?"Sango suggested."But I dont even know his last name."Kagome complained."There's a simple sollution to that!"Sango said smartly."And what's that?"Kagome asked."Ask him.Ask him tonight in your dream."Sango said.Kagome looked at Sango."Fine,I'll try it"Kagome said after a couple of pleading looks from Sango.


	2. dreams 2

**Connected by their dreams**

by:Marianela S. Soza

That night in her dream Kagome found herself sitting on the couch in her bedroom with Inuyasha."So you go to Feudel High?"Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yeah,and you go to Shikon High"she replied."Precisely."he said."Can I asked you something InuYasha?"she asked a bit timidly."Um,sure,ask away"he replied slightly confused."What's your last name?"she asked.

"Um...Tashio,why?"he asked."Um,just asking."she said and looked down.He lifted her chin with his index finger and locked her gaze into his."Don't lie to me.I can tell when you lie."he said,genuinely.

She broke away from his gaze and walked to her window."Well,I want you to answer me one question before I tell you.Are you real?Do you exist outside of my dream?Is this just an illusion?"she whispered.

"I am real.You just have to find me."he said softly.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kagome opened her eyes lazily.Laying there she thought about what had happened in her dream."He is real"she repeated "I just have to find him."

Kagome walked into her classroom and took a seat next to Sango."Morning"she said."Good Morning"Sango replied."What did you find out?"She asked immeadiatly."Well,his name is InuYasha Tashio and he goes to Shikon High"Kagome said."Ok,well that's pretty much enough to find him"Sango said "Yeah,probobly"Kagome replied.

The girls didn't get a chance to talk anymore because their teacher came in just then."Good Morning Class"she said "Good Morning Ms.Fu-en"the class chorused."I have 2 things 2 say,a surprise,and good news!"she said.The class groaned "

The good news is,your surprise isn't a pop quiz,the surprise is,you guys have an oppurtunity to trade any class for a new class!"Ms.Fu-en said.She looked around the classroom and smiled.

"Okay,first of all,the application forms are right here"she said,pointing to a stack of folders on her desk."And second of all let me tell you a little bit about this program.

Kagome looked at Sango just in time to see her pass her a small blue paper.

_Kags,_

_What do you think about this class so far?_

Kagome rolled her eyes,wrote something down and passed the paper back to Sango.

_**Sango,**_

_**y dont you try listening to ms.fu-en before you ask me?**_

"If you choose to participate,then you will fill out a form that says which career you will be assgned to.Then you will go to your assigned destination,and for the rest of the year you will work there.You won't be graded,this class is an automatic A,but you _will _be paid according to your performance."Ms.Fu-en said.

"You may take your forms today and give them to me tommorow.Expect results on Wednesday."Ms.Fu-En

Sango and Kagome grabbed a form at the end of their social studies class.


End file.
